A Variety of computer-based and interactive video systems, and computer video peripheral devices and methods are known in the art. French patent application No. 2 449 936 to Bestougeff discloses an audio visual information system combining a computer and tape machine with a TV monitor to allow the screen to display information from the tape machine and from the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,101 to Cerracchio discloses a system for formatting data on video tape comprising three redundant blocks of data words between four sets of three redundant sync words, all between vertical sync pulses of the video signal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,105 to Rodesch et al., related to Cerracchio, discloses an interactive video display system controlled by program information on a prerecorded program medium. The prerecorded program medium comprises a plurality of data dump segments, and a plurality of live video segments each proceeded by a data dump segment. The system senses pulses from the control track of the prerecorded program medium to determine the position of the prerecorded program medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,581 to Schweppe et al. discloses a system for overlaying a computer generated video signal onto an NTSC video signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,098 to Stell discloses an apparatus for combining and overlaying video signals from a video source with computer generated graphics/text output on a single display. The apparatus converts the NTSC video source signal to RGB format and combines this with the computer generated RGB output.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,048 to Proper discloses a video cassette recorder backup controller that can be installed in a S-100 bus system to provide temporary storage for the bus system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,154 to Hallock discloses a conditioning circuit for a video display processor arranged to overlay a video signal with graphics comprising a sync stripper for the video signal and a clean sync generating circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,611 to Bowker et al., related to Stell, discloses an interactive computer-based system for combining on a common display, as overlayed images, video signals from a source with graphics and text from a computer. The video signals are converted to RGB format and then combined with the RGB formatted computer output on a pixel-by-pixel basis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,423 to Buntsis et al. discloses a method and apparatus for controlling first and second program sources comprising a control means causing playback of the second program source during commanded search operation of the first program source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,022 to Peers et al. discloses a system for control of a video storage device by a programmed processor which executes a program obtained from the video storage means unless user interaction preempts the program.